The Moons & The Stars REWRITTEN!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: I'm Ash, I'm Ari, I'm Claire, I'm Brooke, I'm Lilly, & I'm Nat and we're The Moons & The Stars. We are Austin, Ally, & their gangs children here to make it in the music business like them. Join us while we tell you about our story and answer questions along the way.
1. Introduction

The Moons & The Stars

The Band

Ariana (Ari) Harmony Moon – Singer/Songwriter

Ashlynn (Ash) Patricia Moon - Singer/Songwriter

Brooklyn (Brooke) Allison Worthy - Singer/Songwriter/Bass Player

Clarissa (Claire) Isabel Kingston - Singer/Songwriter/Guitar

Lillian (Lilly) Victoria Young - Singer/Songwriter/Keyboard

Natalie (Nat) Kayla Harris – Singer/Songwriter/Drummer

Their Songs

Ari – Girl Can Rock, Rock This World & Livin On A Highwire Ft Lucas Knight, Breakthrough Ft Lucas Knight**  
**

Ash – I Don't Need A Man, Miss Movin On, Solo & Beggin On Your Knees

Brooke – . (Girls Night Out) & Me & My Girls

Claire – Heart Attack & King Of Anything

Lilly – Every Time You Lie , Ghost Of You, Because Of You & Miss Independent

Nat – Roar! & Gift Of A Friend

Their Families 

Ari & Ash

**Aaron Moon - Uncle**

Kelly Rodgers – Aunt (Dead)

Sabrina – Aunt

Mackenna Moon-Rodgers – Cousin {22}

Nichole – Cousin {13}

**Aubrie Storm – Moon – Aunt**

Jonathon (Joe) Storm - Uncle

Livi – Cousin {9}

Caleb – Cousin {10}

Aralynn (Ara) Moon – Aunt {18}

Mimi & Mike – Grandparents

Penny & Lester – Grandparents

Emily (Em) Dawson – Aunt {18}

**Nicholas (Nick) Dawson – Uncle**

Melanie (Mel) Dawson-Jacobs – Aunt

Kelsie – Cousin {15}

Holland – Cousin {17}

Austin Moon & Ally Moon - Dawson – Parents

Elijah Dezmond Moon – Brother {13}

Jayson Ty Moon – Brother {2}

Brooke

J.J. Del La Rosa – Uncle

Chloe Del La Rosa – Summers – Aunt

Emma – Cousin {6}

Didi McCoy – Worthy – Aunt

Chuck – Uncle

Melinda – Cousin {7}

Eddie & Raven – Grandparents

Carlos & Rosetta – Grandparents

Trish Worthy – Del La Rosa & Dez Worthy – Parents

Joesph (Joey) Austin Worthy {12}

Claire

**J.R. Star – Uncle**

Megan Star – Jones – Aunt

Blake – Cousin {5}

**Kayla Riley – Kingston – Aunt**

J.D. - Uncle

Bentley – Cousin {4}

Jimmy & Ava – Grandparents

Holly & Steven – Grandparents

Kira Kingston – Star & Dallas Kingston – Parents

Veronica Ellie Kingston – Sister {11}

Lilly

**Ella Connery – Davis – Aunt**

Jacob – Uncle

Timothy – Cousin {8}

Colette – Cousin {6}

**Rider Young – Uncle**

Lola – Cousin {1}

Lindsay – Cousin {2}

Tommy – Cousin {3}

Stacie – Cousin {4}

Charlie – Cousin {5}

Candy – Cousin {6}

Olivia – Cousin {7}

Fletcher – Cousin {8}

Conner Mitchel Young – Half Brother {7}

Dustin Christopher Young – Half Brother {6}

Sienna Marie Young – Half Sister {5}

Tilly Thompson – Conner's Mother

Brooke Daniels – Dustin's Mother

Amanda Honey – Sienna's Mother

Hope & Stanley – Grandparents

Cassidy Davis & Jackson – Young – Parents

Nat

**Michelle Mathews – Springs- Aunt**

Jared - Uncle (Dead)

Ryan (Girl) {2}

Dylan (Girl) {3}

Tyler (Girl) {4}

**Nathaniel Harris – Uncle **

Tessa Harris – Winters – Aunt

Fiona – Cousin {9}

Liam – Cousin {11}

Vanessa & Wyatt – Grandparents

Genesis & Jeremy - Grandparents

Mikayla & Ethan – Parents

Andrew Nathan Harris & Kevin Liam Harris – Twin Brothers {14}

Boyfriends/Ex's 

Ari – Off & On Boyfriend [3 times] – Jonah Louis [Current], Stein Mason [Ex] & Ryan Snow [First Kiss/Crush]

Ash – Miles Miller [Current], Dylan Howard [Ex] & Brian Kayden [Ex]

Brooke – Seth Johnson [Current], Tyler Simmons [Ex] & Jordan Parks [Ex]

Claire – Oliver Thompson [Current], Aaron Wright [Ex], Frankie Thomas [Ex] & James Rice [Ex]

Lilly – Lucas Knight [Current] & Trevor Hanson [Ex]

Nat – Quincy Handover [Current] & First Kiss/Crush Emmett Rolland

Extra's

Xavier Gold – Quincy's Best Friend

Marcus Knight – Luke's Little Brother

Garret Knight – Luke's Uncle

Kathrine Knight – Luke's Aunt

Jessica Terrence – Nat's Bully

Stacie Handover – Quincy's Older Sister

Adalynn (Addie) Handover – Quincy's Little Sister

Maybelle Handover – Quincy's Grandma

Gavin Handover – Quincy's Grandpa

Jessica Terrence – Nat's Bully

Danielle Preston & Marissa Lynch – Jessica's best friends

Ivy, Darcy, Katie, Connie, Sunny & Lucy – Cheer leading Squid/ Meanest Girls In School

Brandon, Calvin, Tyson, Alvin, Rylan & Steven - Football Team/ Meanest Guys in school

**A.N. - I know some might not seem that important but every single one of these characters will be mentioned at least once if not more. **

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Ally, Trish, Cassidy, Mikayla & Kira have been best friends since they where 5 years old. When they were 6 they met Austin & Dez. Austin & Ally liked each other from the start but didn't start dating until Freshman year because they were always afraid it would mess everything up. Trish hated Dez from the beginning but when Junior year came around things changed. They became official at the homecoming dance. Ethan, Jackson & Dallas they meet in college Kira, Mikayla & Cassidy got together with them Sophomore year. Right after graduation Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, Cassidy & Jackson, Kira & Dallas & Mikayla & Ethan got married. Then 2 years latter their little girls where born. _**AN_- _ In case you where curious Austin & Ally still had their music careers. When they turned 20 they quit to go too college.** _Everyone was happy. That is until everything started to fall apart. Mikayla & Ethan's daughter Natalie was born blind, Ash & Ari grow up with their parents constantly working, Brooke grow up with her parents constantly fighting, After Claire's sister Veronica was born Dallas was majorly drinking and when Claire was 11 and Veronica was 6 Dallas was arrested for Drinking and driving and worst of all little Lilly's dad Jackson was caught cheating on Cassidy when Lilly was 7 and Cassidy & Jackson got divorced. Jackson never talked to Lilly or Cassidy ever again. When the girls were 13 they started a band called The Moons & The Stars. The Girls are now 16 and are Sophomores in High School and that is where our story begins. _

**Well that's it for chapter 1! I didn't like the way I started it I had thought of so many ideas that I couldn't use if they where in middle school so I started the story in High School instead. I hope you guys like it. **

**I Don't Own...**

**Girl Can Rock or Rock this World by Hilary Duff**

**Livin On A Highwire & Breakthrough by Lemonade Mouth**

**Every Time You Lie, Solo, Gift Of A Friend & Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

**I Don't Need A Man by the Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Miss Movin On & Me & My Girls by Fifth Harmony**

**Because Of You & Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson **

**King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles**

**G.N.O. (Girls Night Out) by Miley Cyrus**

**Roar! by Katy Perry**

**Beggin On Your Knees by Victoria Justice**

**Ghost Of You by Selena Gomez**

**Or Austin & Ally**

**I Do Own...**

**Any Character that has never been mentioned before in the show before.**

**R&R Please and check out my other A&A Stories!**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	2. Guess Whose Back & Meet Lucas!

The Moons & The Stars

Chapter 2: Guess Whose Back & Meet Lucas!

Lilly's POV

Today I thought would be a normal day go to school, go to my science partners house and do our homework, practice with my band, eat dinner and hang around my mom, then go to sleep. But today was different. After school I meet my partner Luke Knight over by his locker but things seemed off really off. He was on his cell with his little brother Marcus stuttering which he never does.

(**Bold – Mark, **_ Italic – Luke) _

"_Okay Mark calm down."_

"**I can't he's home an 3 hours early. He has the belt. Luke the belt!"**

"_Where are you?"_

"**Using the payphone in the basement."**

"MARCUS DAVID KNIGHT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO! I SWARE WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE TWIRP!"

"**Hurry home Luke Please!"**

Then the line cut off.

"Mark! Mark! I'm coming buddy don't worry!"

I walked up to him worried.

"Luke. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Oh Lills. Listen can we take a rain cheek. I promise I'll catch you up tomorrow."

"Luke wait."

"Lilly I really have to go."

He gave my a quick kiss then ran to his car. Did I mention we are sorta dating? We've been on about 5 dates but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Something keeps holding him back I just shrugged it off but I felt something was wrong deep down in my gut. Since I know my mom was at work I called Natalie's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Harris. My ride had an emergency and can't bring me home can you come pick me up?"

"I was just about to pick the boys up from soccer practice I can pick you up on the way."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Harris."

"No problem Lilly."

I went to the front of the high school to wait for her to come. In about two hours I had practice with my girls.

2 Hours Latter 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I had to walk."

"Doesn't Luke drop you off after the study sesh at his house?" Ari asked.

"Well he had an emergency after school so I couldn't go over to his house today."

"Well, anyway on the gig on Saturday we are starting off with Miss Independent so Lills whenever you are ready." Ash said.

"Go."

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

3rd Verse (Rest of the band)

When Miss Independence walked away - Ari  
No time for love that came her way - Ash  
She looked in the mirror and thought today - Claire  
What happened to miss no longer afraid? - Nat  
It took some time for her to see - Brooke  
How beautiful love could truly be – Ash  
No more talk of why can't that be me – Ari  
I'm so glad I finally feel... - Lilly

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

Normally that is one of my favorite songs of mine to sing. It describes how I was feeling as I started falling for Luke. I'm not "in love" with him necessary. But I could be one day. All I was thinking about was the phone call I overheard.

"You okay Lills? You seem kinda distracted." Claire asked me.

"I'm fine."

Ash, Ari, Brooke, Claire and Nat I'm so close with were practically sisters. I knew I could talk to them about anything. And if I asked them to keep something a secret I knew they would keep it. But If Luke doesn't even want _me _to know about something he wouldn't want me to tell anyone else.

"Okay but we are here for you if you ever want to talk." Ari said putting one of her hands on my shoulder.

I just smiled at her. And went back to my keyboard so we could finish practice.

Latter that night

We finished practice at around 7:30. After Mr. or Mrs. Moon would drop me off I would just do my homework and wait for my mom. But tonight I saw her car already in the drive way.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon."

"Your welcome sweetie."

After Mrs. Moon drove away I went into my house and I found my mom pacing the living room talking on her phone. She looked angry and confused at the same time.

"Hey Mom." I said concerned and curious.

"Hi Baby. I'll be done in a few minutes." She kissed my head then went into her room.

I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge then sat down at the couch and waited for her. A few minutes latter she sat down and grubbed something under her breath before turning to me.

"Hi honey how was your day?" She asked trying to pretend that nothing bad just happened.

"Well I found out for some reason my math teacher doesn't like me, Lucas had an emergency so we couldn't study after school, We figured out our song order for our concert this Saturday and I just finished studying for my permit test on Friday after school. What about you?"

"Oh made $150 in tips, got asked out by this super cool guy named Gavin, your fathers moving back to Miami, fired someone for the first time in a while,..."

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I fired someone for the first time in a while?"

"Before that."

"Got asked out by a cute guy named Gavin?"

"After that."

"Oh your fathers moving back to Miami?"

"What!"

I looked intensely at her to see if she was being serious. I saw her green eyes filled with anger but her lips looked like she was chewing on them. (she does that when she is nervous)

"That isn't the worst part."

"There's more?"

"Him and his kids didn't have a place to stay so I told them they could stay in the attic."

"What! Why would you do that."

"It will make life a little easier for all of us."

"How?"

"He is paying all the bills + Rent, his kids are going to do all the cleaning and he is doing all the shopping. The only thing we do I keep them entertained and do the cooking."

"Kids?"

"Yeah did I mention that you have two little brothers and one little sister."

"Why can't the other mom help him out then?"

"Because one is in rehab, one is in jail, and one left the country."

I nearly chocked on my apple. 3 different moms 3 different kids. How many siblings do I really have?

"And all of them are going to be staying here?"

"For a few months yeah. Can you just try to get along with your father?"

"He is not my father. Dallas is more of a father to me and he is in prison!"

"Lilly-Bun. Can you please?"

"I need to clear my head. I'm heading over to Nat's. I'll be back at 9:30."

First Luke and now my so called dad? Can the universe throw anything else at me.

Lucas's POV

I know your probably wondering why I stranded Lilly like that. Let's just say my family is complicated. My mom died shortly after my little brother Marcus was born due to complications during labor and my dad was murdered a few months latter. We where sent to live with my Aunt Kathrine and Uncle Garrett. My Aunt is a brain surgeon and my uncle shortly after my parents died took up a job as a bartender and comes home drunk every night. It was fine at first but when I was 13 I spent a lot of time after school with my friends and going out on dates that my Aunt had to cut back hours at work so she could look after Mark. She worked full time on weekends so I would stay home with Mark the entire time. My uncle got frustrated and drank more causing his anger to spiral out of control and him to become abusive. My Aunt yells a lot but she has never hit us. One weekend when I was 14 I was helping my girlfriend Cindy with her math while Mark was out with his friend. My Aunt come home early and saw us together not knowing that Mark was out got frustrated and started ranting about how she works all day and sometimes night and all she asks for is a little help taking care of the house and my brother. (Help I practically raised him!) She told my Uncle that night and he of course beats me. That was the last time I brought anyone into the house. That is the reason I haven't asked Lilly to be my girlfriend yet. Any way when I got home I saw my Uncle slapping Mark and my Aunt yelling at him for using the phone.

"I was just calling Luke I swear." Mark sobbed.

"YOU WILL NEVER USE THE PHONE AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My Uncle screamed causing Mark to sob harder.

"WE TOOK IN THE TIME AND MONEY TO RAISE YOU LITTLE TWERPS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US. YOU BETTER START TREATING US WITH RESPECT OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" My aunt shouted. I scuffed in my head. Time & Money, bull crap.

"Come on Kathy, lets eat dinner."

My Uncle pushed me into the door and Mark against the wall causing him to get a black eye. I picked my brother up and hugged him as he sobbed into my arms.

I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, our jackets, our backpacks and my car keys. Before leaving the house. Since like the night before our Aunt & Uncle aren't going to feed us. We will go out to eat then go to my best friend Derek Brown's house for the night. He is the only person who knows everything.

"Where are we going Luke?"

"To eat and then to Derek's." I told him handing him the ice pack and buckling the seat belt. _2 more years ! 2 more years and then me & Mark will be free._

**Well that is it for chapter 2. Who feels bad for Luke & Mark! I know I do. Anyway I want to thank Daddysgirl11 for the first review. But I need more! R&R Please. And as always cheek out my other A&A Stories. And If You haven't read Daddysgirl11's stories you should because they are amazing. Anyway...**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
